violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead William
You know how YouTube has a weird way of counting videos? They refuse to count a couple of them, making the amount of videos inconsistent. The reason for this is a lost video from the Violette1st Youtubers. Finding details about this missing video is difficult, no one who was working on the video at the time likes to talk about it. From what has been pieced together, the lost video was written entirely by William. During late 2016-early 2017, William started to act strangely. He was very quiet, seemed nervous and morbid. Mentioning this to anyone who was present results in them getting very angry, and forbidding you to ever mention it to William. I first heard of it at an event where Andy was speaking. Someone in the crowd asked about the video, and Andy froze for a while before simply leaving the stage, ending the event hours early. The video’s production number was 7G06, the title was Dead William. The video labeled 7G06, Moaning Violette, was made later and given Dead William's production code to hide the latter's existence. In addition to getting angry, asking anyone who was on the show about this will cause them to do everything they can to stop you from directly communicating with the family, and especially William. At a fan event, I managed to follow William after he spoke to the crowd, and eventually had a chance to talk to him alone as he was leaving the building. He didn't seem upset that I had followed him, probably expected a typical encounter with an obsessive fan. When I mentioned the lost video though, all color drained from his face and he started trembling. When I asked him if he could tell me any details, he sounded like he was on the verge of tears. “P... please don’t tell anyone about this...” He then grabbed a piece of paper, wrote something on it, and handed it to me. He begged me never to mention the video again or else “I would regret it”. The piece of paper had a website address on it, I would rather not say what it was, for reasons you'll see in a second. I entered the address into my browser, and I came to a site that was completely black, except for a line of yellow text, a download link. I clicked on it, and a file started downloading. Once the file was downloaded, my computer went crazy, it was the worst virus I had ever seen. System restore didn't work, the entire computer had to be rebooted. Before doing this though, I copied the file onto a CD. I tried to open it on my now empty computer, and as I suspected, there was an episode of Violette1st on it. The episode started off like any other episode, but had very poor quality when it came to the camera. If you've seen the original episodes for Some Enchanted Evening, it was similar, but less stable. The first act was fairly normal, but the way the characters acted was a little off. Bill seemed angrier, Violette seemed depressed, Lucy seemed anxious, and William seemed to have genuine anger and hatred for his parents. The episode was about the family going on a plane trip, near the end of the first act, the plane was taking off. William was raging because he couldn’t play Xbox on the plane. However, as the plane was about 50 feet off the ground, William broke a window on the plane out of anger and was sucked out. At the beginning of the series, Violette had an idea that the style of the Violette1st world represented life, and that death turned things more realistic. This was used in this video. The picture of William's corpse was barely recognizable, they took full advantage of it not having to move, and made an almost photo-realistic drawing of his dead body. Act one ended with the shot of William’s corpse. When act two started, Violette, Bill, Lucy, and Andy were sitting at their table, crying. The crying went on and on, it got more pained, and sounded more realistic, better acting than you would think possible. The quality started to decay even more as they cried, and you could hear murmuring in the background. The characters could barely be made out, they were stretching and blurring, they looked like deformed shadows with random bright colors thrown on them. There were faces looking in the window, flashing in and out so you were never sure what they looked like. This crying went on for all of act two. Act three opened with a title card saying one year had passed. Violette, Bill, Lucy, and Andy were skeletally thin, and still sitting at the table. There was no sign of anyone else. They decided to visit William’s grave. Mount Airy was completely deserted, and as they walked to the cemetery the houses became more and more decrepit. They all looked abandoned. When they got to the grave, William’s body was just lying in front of his tombstone, looking just like it did at the end of act one. The family started crying again. Eventually they stopped, and just stared at William's body. The camera zoomed in on Bill’s face. According to summaries, Bill tells a joke about William’s corpse at this part, but it isn't audible in the version I saw. You can't even tell what Bill is saying. The view zoomed out as the video came to a close. The tombstones in the background had the names of every celebrity, politician, musician, etc. Some that no one had heard of in 1989, some that haven't been alive since the rise of civilization. All of them had death dates on them. For guests who died since, like Michael Jackson and George Harrison, the dates were when they would die. The credits were completely silent, and seemed handwritten. The final image was the Violette family on their couch, but all drawn in hyper realistic, lifeless style of William’s corpse. A thought occurred to me after seeing the video for the first time: You could try to use the tombstones to predict the death of living people, but there's something odd about most of the ones who haven't died yet. All of their deaths are listed as the same date: 1/1/2030. The day the world ends because of global warming. Category:Fanfic Category:Creepypasta